


Большая радость

by SerClegane



Category: Spanish conquest of the Aztec Empire
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerClegane/pseuds/SerClegane
Summary: Один очень удивленный конкистадор времен первого похода КортесаФанфик участвовал в ЗБФ 2018 за команду Evil Forces под этим же названием





	Большая радость

Они — люди. Они умирают, если в них попадет пуля, их разрубит клинок или затопчет лошадь. Или нет? Мой отец дрался с турками, он был моряком, мой дед дрался с маврами, кто-то из моих предков шел рядом с Эль Сидом. Я видел всякое — как у человека кишки вываливаются, как пулей череп дробят, как от лихорадки умирают. Но вот такого я не видел. Я не видел, как у человека вырывают сердце из груди. И запихивают это сердце в рот их поганому круглому богу. Я не видел, как добрый десяток здоровых крепких парней спокойно идет к жертвеннику и их тоже так убивают. И лучше б я и не слышал того, что сказала эта рабыня. «Почет. Не пленники. Им большой почет, большая радость». Да только она от дона Эрнана не отходит. Матерь Божья, направь мне пули, чтоб у этих индиос меньше радости было в следующем бою!


End file.
